


Case 3: Pretty Dead

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [3]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/F, F/M, still making more cases, the witness is dead, this is not good for the mystery skulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: After Lewis finds the witness, Lucy Malls, dead, he needs to find out who killed her and if they knew about the attacks.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was afternoon, and the gang made a plan for the day.  
Lewis Pepper: From what we know, there are two men who went crazy without any prior indication.  
Vivi Yukino: We also don’t know for certain if it was because of the same reason.  
Lewis Pepper: True. We should learn more about Joshua Milf first. Let’s speak to our witness, Lucy Malls. She was the first one attacked by Joshua Milf, when he was alive.  
Vivi Yukino: That means we have to find her. Where does she live?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I checked her profile; it says that she stays at the Bright Star Motel in room 203.  
Lewis Pepper: Then the Bright Star Motel is where I’ll go. 

At the motel.  
Lewis Pepper: (Knocks on the door) Ms. Malls? Are you in there? Dang, it's locked.  
Maid: Excuse me, do you need something?  
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, is Lucy Malls in here? I need to speak to her.  
Maid: She should be in there. I just saw her an hour ago with someone.  
Lewis Pepper: Do you have a master key on you? It’s for police reasons.  
Maid: I sure do, here you go. (Opens the door).  
Lewis Pepper: Thank you. 

In the room, Lewis finds a body’s head had been bashed. A bloody lamp next to the body. He also finds a note that has been soaked.  
Lewis Pepper: Oh, no! There’s a body! Oh crap, it's Lucy Malls! Someone killed her. It looks like she was bashed in the head with something. That lamp has blood on the bottom; it has to be the murder weapon. There seems to be a brown substance on the lamp, I should get a sample of it. There's also a note. It’s soaked except for part of a serial number on the bottom. If I can get the whole code, I can send it to Arthur. I may have lost my only witness, but I won’t lose the killer. 

He sends the body to the lab and collects the sample of the brown smudge on the lamp.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the sample of that brown stuff, Samantha can tell me what it is.  
He sends the brown substance to the lab and analyzes the serial number.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the serial number, I can look it up on my phone. It says here that it’s a due date for Lucy’s rent. Apparently she hasn’t paid her rent in two months. It looks like the owner of the motel, Teresa Abbytine, gave this to her. Let’s see what she thought of her. 

Teresa Abbytine is female, white, age 58, hazel eyes, black hair, height 5.6, and weights at 210 pounds.

Teresa Abbytine: Can I help you sweetie? I have a discount on rooms tomorrow, if you need something cheap.  
Lewis Pepper: Actually, one of your room owners, Lucy Malls was found dead.  
Teresa Abbytine: Ms. Malls is dead!? How can that be? I saw her just this morning.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Did you see anyone else with her today?  
Teresa Abbytine: Not anyone I can think of, no.  
Lewis Pepper: What about the rent due? It looked like she didn’t pay rent for two months.  
Teresa Abbytine: Oh, that. I actually let that one go. I saw how much she was struggling with work and the men she kept bringing. I thought I could ease it down on her.  
Lewis Pepper: Okay, thanks. Stay in the area in case I need to talk to you again. 

Lewis Pepper: She seemed friendly to Lucy Malls, but knowing how often suspects lie, I don’t trust her. Since I know the killer walked through here to get out, I should look for some clues.  
Lewis searches around the front entrance of the motel and finds the victim’s phone, and a ripped up card.  
Lewis Pepper: There’s Lucy’s cellphone. Hopefully, it can shine some light onto this case, hopefully I can crack the password. This card is all ripped up too, I wonder what it says. Time to fix it up. 

Lewis unlocks the cellphone.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the phone unlocked, Arthur should go through it.

He sends the phone to Arthur as he fixes up the card.  
Lewis Pepper: Hmm: It looks like it’s a business card. The name reads Shelly Ward, housemaid. Of course, that maid who helped me unlocked the door. She must’ve known the victim well. I need to talk to her.  
Shelly Ward is female, black, age 29, dark brown eyes, black hair, height 5.4, and weights at 132.  
Shelly Ward: Hey there again, my boss told me the news. I can’t believe she’s dead.  
Lewis Pepper: Me too. I remembered that you said that she had someone with her. Can you remember a name or some details?  
Shelly Ward: I wish I could, but I was too busy cleaning the place. I don’t listen in on people’s businesses.  
Lewis Pepper: I see. If you do remember something then give me a call. 

At the lab where Arthur was finished looking at the phone.  
Arthur Kingsmen: The last thing we needed was our only witness dead.  
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, I wonder if they knew about the attacks and wanted to keep her quiet.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Maybe, I looked at her phone and found out that she was messaging a man named Isaac Ked. It seems like Lucy and Isaac were dating. 

Lewis Pepper: So Isaac Ked is the victim’s date? I wonder how he met her? I’m gonna ask him.

Isaac Ked is male, black, age 46, green eyes, black hair, 5.7 tall, and weighs at 146.  
Lewis Pepper: Are you Isaac Ked?  
Isaac Ked: Yeah, that’s me. You need something.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s about Lucy Malls, did you know her well?  
Isaac Ked: Lucy was my angel. She was loyal to me. Why do you ask?  
Lewis Pepper: Well I’m sorry to say, but your Lucy was found dead in her room.  
Isaac Ked: Lucy’s dead?! Man, Why does this happen to me?  
Lewis Pepper: What do you mean?  
Isaac Ked: Every woman I tried to hook up with, rejected me multiple times. But Lucy was different, she promised that she’ll love me for life. And now she’s dead.  
Lewis Pepper: I’m sorry to hear that. Stay here, I might need you again. 

At the lab where Samantha got the brown substance.  
Samantha Romenz: Hey Lewis, after this case can I head to the candy store for a bit?  
Lewis Pepper: Maybe if we can catch the killer, why?  
Samantha Romenz: This sample you gave me got me thinking of sweets. I found traces of cocoa powder, sugar, and milk. All ingredients to your everyone’s favorite chocolate bar. And since it was found on the murder weapon.  
Lewis Pepper: The killer eats chocolate. Their sweet treats will lead themselves down into the slammer.  
He writes it down and heads to the morgue.  
Danny Lins: I thought we had everything we needed to solve Joshua’s weird behavior.  
Lewis Pepper: I guess not, but we can’t let the killer get away. What did you find?  
Danny Lins: It wasn’t much. The victim was beaten to death by a lamp, and let me tell you, those things are heavy. The killer chose their weapon well.  
Lewis Pepper: We are not here to talk about the killer’s choices. What else did you find?  
Danny Lins: Well I found something wet on Lucy’s shirt. I thought it was blood at first, but Samantha took a look at it and figured out it was a cocktail drink. I checked in Lucy’s stomach and she didn’t have a cocktail drink for the past 24 hours.  
Lewis Pepper: So that means the killer drinks cocktails. I’ll make sure they won’t have any when they're in prison. 

At the lobby of the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: So, our only witness is dead. She was bashed in the head with a lamp and we know the killer eats chocolate and drinks cocktails. Our suspects include the motel owner, Terese Abbytine, who thought the victim had a hard time. Shelly Ward said that she was too busy cleaning to know who the killer was. Then there’s Isaac Ked, who’s grieving over his girlfriend’s death. Does anybody have anything?  
Danny Lins: Actually, I got something for you. Remember how I said the killer drank cocktails; I think I know where they went before Lucy was killed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis Pepper: So our only witness, Lucy Malls, has been murdered; her head was bashed in by a lamp.  
Danny Lins: I found something for you, Lewis. I closely studied the cocktail that was spilled on the Malls’s shirt, and I know where the killer was before the murder.   
Lewis Pepper: Really? Where at?  
Danny Lins: At an underground club called Pretty Girls. They host parties, strippers, and all sorts of activities.   
Lewis Pepper: So, if the killer went to the Pretty Girls, I should find some clues there.

At the Pretty Girls Club.  
Bodyguard: You can’t go in sir.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s for police business. I’m solving a murder of Lucy Malls.  
Bodyguard: Look, I like to help, but-. Sorry I gotta take this. Hello? Yes, Ma’am. I see, I’ll let him in. You can enter, sir.   
Lewis Pepper: Thank you, I’ll take care to not stir up trouble. 

Inside the club.   
Lewis Pepper: Wow, this club is packed with everything. Drinks, music, people. I should bring Vivi here sometime. But let’s see what I can find.   
Lewis finds an ice bucket and a post-it note to the victim.   
Lewis: An ice bucket? I wonder what it’s still doing here. Might as well look inside. And this post-it note has the victim’s name on it. It says “Lucy, remember your job.” So someone wanted to remind Lucy what they were supposed to do. I should examine the handwriting and see who it belongs to.   
Iggy Martia: So is it true, is Lucy dead?   
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, you must be the one who called the bodyguard.  
Iggy Martia: Iggy Marita, DJ of the Pretty Girls.   
Lewis Pepper: Nice to meet you. I have a long way to go before I catch Lucy’s killer.

Lewis goes through the ice bucket to find a bloody can of caviar.   
Lewis: If I was alive, my hands would have been freezing. Anyways, what’s a can of caviar doing in that bucket? It has blood on it, could it belong to the killer? I need to get this to Samantha, right away.   
Lewis sends the can of caviar to the lab and examines the handwriting on the post-it note.   
Lewis Pepper: So the person who wrote the note belongs to a certain Dennis Pitt. According to the database, Dennis Pitt is the owner of Pretty Girls. Might as well tell him the death of one of his employees.

Dennis Pitt is male, white, age 46, hazel eyes, brown hair, 5.6 tall, and weighs at 149.   
Dennis Pitt: Hey, who let you in? The club is closed until 8 PM.   
Lewis Pepper: One of your workers Lucy Malls was found dead in her motel room. Did you know her well?  
Dennis Pitt: Lucy is dead? How did this happen?   
Lewis Pepper: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. What the message on the post-it note meant?   
Dennis Pitt: I just wanted her to remember what her job was.  
Lewis Pepper: And that would be?  
Dennis Pitt: To earn me money, men pay her to have sex. She has been my best worker so far. Without her, I’m gonna have a serious drop in income.

Lewis talks to Iggy Martia.  
Iggy Martia is female, white, age 23, blue eyes, blonde hair with green dye, 5.4 tall, and weighs at 136.   
Lewis Pepper: How did you meet Lucy?   
Iggy Martia: I first met her at college. We were roommates. We used to go to parties, drink cocktails, and sleep with men. It was a fun time.  
Lewis Pepper: So what do you and Lucy do now?   
Iggy Martia: Well mostly I’m a DJ so I play songs for the clubbers and Lucy gets men to come over to her motel.   
Lewis Pepper: Thank you for the information. By the way, do you like chocolate?   
Iggy Martia: Who doesn’t? It’s the best. I usually eat some before the party for a quick pick me up. 

Lewis goes to the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Hey, Sammy. I hope you weren’t planning to chew that caviar. I know about your habits.  
Samantha Romenz: Don’t worry, I didn’t even eat a single piece. I’m finding new ways to get rid of my habits, like yoga or going for a run. Your killer seems to love caviar, though. The blood belonged to your victim and inside, I found traces of chocolate and cocktail juice.   
Lewis Pepper: The killer eats caviar. They better hope they’re allowed to have some at prison. I should also go back to the victim’s room for more clues.   
At the victim’s room, Lewis finds a small present and stacks of paper.

Lewis Pepper: A present? It has Lucy's name on it. Let's see what’s inside. Huh, a note. It looks faded. I can probably dust it off. And there could be something interesting in those stacks of paper. 

Lewis dusts the note.  
Lewis Pepper: What in the world!? “You deserve nothing, you ungrateful witch. Isaac Ked.” I thought Isaac loved Lucy. What did she do to deserve this? Better talk to Isaac again. 

He then went to search the stack of papers to find a document.   
Lewis Pepper: It’s a document, but I can’t understand a word on this. Maybe Mystery can shed some light onto this.   
He gives Mystery the sheet.   
Isaac Ked: Hey, I was just drinking some cocktails. She and I used to drink together and eat caviar. God, I miss her.  
Lewis Pepper: You know that’s a complete lie. I found the present with a note saying she was an ungrateful witch. What did she do to you to make you that mad?  
Isaac Ked: (Sighs) I knew someone would find out sooner or later. I told her that because it’s true. She cheated on me. A couple of times! I let her in my house, bought her some chocolates for the both of us to share, and this is how she repays me? Sleeping with other dudes that she just met!?  
Lewis Pepper: Well, I hope you didn’t kill her for cheating on you Isaac. 

At the library.  
Lewis Pepper: So Mystery, what story did those papers tell us?  
Mystery Yukino: The papers told an interesting story, it’s a bunch of complaints that other neighbors reported from Lucy Malls over a few weeks. And that Lucy has a few days to pack up and leave.  
Lewis Pepper: But those people can’t just force someone to leave, you need permission.  
Mystery Yukino: Of course, that's why the motel owner made these papers.   
Lewis Pepper: So, Theresa made the papers. Why would she want Lucy to leave if she knew she was having a hard time? I need to talk to her again. 

Theresa Abbytine: Hey there, have you seen my maid. I keep telling her not to leave her caviar in my office many times.  
Lewis Pepper: I don’t know where your maid is, but I know you wanted Lucy to leave your motel.   
Theresa Abbytine: So you found the paper? Well, I’m sorry to speak ill of the dead, but she was a total wreck. She kept disturbing the other people, making loud noises at night, getting into fights, and all other sorts of stuff. I needed her to leave or she'd ruin my business. I need my chocolates.   
Lewis Pepper: I hope you didn’t kill her so you won’t lose your business. 

At the motel entrance.  
So I met some interesting people and others who kept secrets. I know the killer eats caviar and they’re still out there. We have the victim’s friend Iggy Martie, who knew her from college. Her boss on the other hand, thought that she was a moneymaker. I hate that guy. Anyway, her boyfriend and the motel owner told a different story about her. Isaac Ked said that she was cheating on him while Theresa hated her for nearly ruining her business. Did any of them know about the attack or is it something else? (Arguing going on) Is someone fighting? What’s going on over there?


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Pepper: So, let me go over what I have. Lucy Malls was murdered, beat to death with a lamp, some of our suspects liked the victim while others had problems. Did they know about the attack or was something else? (Arguing going on). Is that arguing? I need to figure out what’s happening.  
At the scene.  
Shelly Ward: I can’t believe you were planning to kick out Lucy! How could you!?  
Theresa Abbytine: Don’t yell at me Shelly! You know darn right she had to go!  
Shelly Ward: But ,I loved her! I’ve always loved Lucy!  
Lewis Pepper: Hey, what’s going on?   
Theresa Abbytine: It seems like my maid here doesn’t know how to let things go.  
Shelly Ward: You could’ve given her a chance! She would’ve changed her ways. I know it!  
Lewis Pepper: That’s enough! Theresa, get back to work. Shelly, I need another word with you. 

Lewis Pepper: Now what was that talk of loving Lucy? I thought you didn’ know her well.  
Shelly Ward: I lied. I loved Lucy and would have been better than all those other men she brought. When I first saw her come here, I saw light shining from her. I knew that I would be able to take her places, drink cocktails and share chocolate.   
Lewis Pepper: Did you tell her your feelings?  
Shelly Ward: No, I was too scared that she would say no. So, I decided to keep quiet, that was until I heard that Theresa was planning to kick her out.   
Lewis Pepper: Alright, that's enough from you. Go back to work. I need to search here again. 

Lewis looks around the motel entrance again to find a ripped up card and a voice recorder.  
Lewis Pepper: Shelly really likes Lucy, I hope that she isn’t the killer. A torn up card, I can fix that, and a voice recorder, but it’s locked. Maybe I can decode it. 

Lewis fixes up the card.   
Lewis Pepper: Good as new, it looks like Iggy gave this card to Lucy. “I hope you rot in hell”? What kind of message was she trying to give to her friend? She better explain this.

Lewis decoded the password on the recorder.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the password, Arthur can see who made the recordings. 

Lewis Pepper: Iggy Martia, I found the card you gave to Lucy. Why did you tell her to rot in hell?  
Iggy Martia: I knew I forgot something. To be honest, I was mad at her.  
Lewis Pepper: Why, I thought you and her were friends.  
Iggy Martia: I thought she was, until she insulted me in front of the whole stage. She said that my taste in music was bad and wanted to replace me. I even found Dennis eating his darn caviar, ashamed of me. How could she!? I was her only friend and she ruined it by making fun of me.   
Lewis Pepper: If I find out you killed her because of an insult, you won’t have any friends at prison. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: You know, I’ve always wanted a voice recorder so I can keep track of my projects.  
Lewis Pepper: Well I hope you remember where you put it, unlike the person who dropped it in the motel parking lot.   
Arthur Kingsmen: About that, I listened to the recordings and quickly recognized that it was Lucy Malls’s voice.   
Lewis Pepper: What did she say on them?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Well she kept talking about the men she slept with and how they treated her. But the last recording she made was about her quitting her job and wanted to go somewhere else.  
Lewis Pepper: So Lucy wanted to quit? I bet her boss Dennis Pitt didn’t like the sound of that. I wonder what his thoughts were.

Dennis Pitt: You again? I thought I told you the club is closed. I need to test my new cocktail and see how it tastes.  
Lewis Pepper: I don’t know if you’ve heard, but your best employee was going to quit-  
Dennis Pitt: Let me stop you right there. I know about it. Lucy thought she could leave whenever she wanted to. But no, I was in control of her. She signed the contract and she stands by the contract. No matter the cost. Now, I need some chocolate to calm myself down. 

Lewis Pepper: Man, it seems like almost everyone was happy to see Lucy dead. Iggy was mad that she kept insulting her, while her boss was infuriated that she wanted to quit. But Shelly was in love with her. There’s no way she would have done it. Would she?  
Dennis Pitt: Hey! You better leave now, or I’m calling the police!   
Lewis Pepper: I work for the police! Let me search the place one more time before I leave.  
Dennis Pitt: Fine, you have ten minutes and that’s it. 

Lewis searches the place to find a trash can and a broken security camera.   
Lewis Pepper: Vivi said it would be a good idea to look there. And what is this broken security camera doing here? I should fix it up. 

Lewis searches through the trash to find a bloody cocktail glass.  
Lewis Pepper: A cocktail glass? And it has blood on it like the caviar can. Danny said that the killer drank cocktails, this has to be theirs. Samantha can find something useful on the glass.

Lewis repairs the security camera.  
Lewis Pepper: Now this security camera is working again. Arthur can find something useful on it.   
He sends both the things to the lab,

Lewis Pepper: Sammy, was there anything on the glass that can help me catch the killer?  
Samantha Romenz: Well first, let me tell you that the blood belonged to Lucy, but I also found something else. On the rim was saliva, but it was too damaged for a full DNA base. But I did find out that the killer is at least 46 years old.   
Lewis Pepper: So the killer is 46 years old. They’ll be spending their next birthdays in prison.

Arthur Kingsmen: I know you're here for the security camera. I can surprise you by saying that this camera came from the motel instead of the club where you found it.  
Lewis Pepper: But who removed it?   
Arthur Kingsmen: I also found traces of caviar and chocolate on the handle, so my best guess would be the killer. The problem is that the camera was too damaged, it didn’t produce a clear picture.  
Lewis Pepper: Just our luck, I was hoping it would lead us somewhere.   
Arthur Kingsmen: And it did, I was looking closely at the figure. And by the lighting made on a light outside. I can tell you, your killer is black.

Lewis Pepper: Our killer is black? I know two suspects that fit that description. 

Lewis Pepper: Now with all the evidence together, time to find out who killed our witness. 

Arrest the killer:   
Thresa Abbytine: eats chocolate, white, age 58.  
Shelly Ward: drinks cocktail, eats chocolate, eats caviar, black, age 29  
Isaac Ked: drinks cocktail, eats chocolate, eats caviar, black, age 46  
Iggy Martia: drinks cocktail, eats chocolate, eats caviar, white, age 23  
Dennis Pitt: drinks cocktail, eats chocolate, eats caviar, white, age 46

Lewis brings the killer to the interrogation room. 

Lewis Pepper: Isaac Ked, you’re under arrest for the murder of Lucy Malls.  
Isaac Ked: I’m sorry, there has to be some mistake. I didn’t kill Lucy.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s what you say, but we found traces of chocolate you left on the lamp you used to kill her with.   
Isaac Ked: Everyone eats chocolate, anyone of them could’ve done it.  
Lewis Pepper: But you left your caviar in the ice bucket which had the victim's blood on it along with your cocktail drink in the trash.  
Isaac Ked: This is getting ridiculous, there’s no way I would harm someone like her.  
Lewis Pepper: Then why did we find the camera you ripped off the wall in the motel? You called her an ungrateful witch. Were you that mad at her for cheating?  
Isaac Ked: No, she was mad at me for cheating! (Silence) I guess I can’t hide it anymore. Look I understand that she kept cheating on me, and I was mad. But not enough for me to kill her.  
Lewis Pepper: You said you cheated on her?  
Isaac Ked: I didn’t mean too. I was at the club getting drunk and this woman came up to me asking for a little attention. I was too drunk to say no, and I was an idiot for sleeping with her. In the morning I got a text from Lucy saying she needed something urgent. When I came over, she was furious at me. She said that I slept with another woman, I don’t know how she knew by the way, and kept screaming and cursing at me. She was going to break up with me and told me I didn’t deserve her. I was so mad, I just grabbed the nearest thing I could grab and hit her right over her head. I needed a drink, so I made a cocktail. When I saw her bleeding and motionless, I knew that I killed her. I dropped my cocktail and ran. I grabbed anything I could to keep me from being placed here.  
Lewis Pepper: The security camera.   
Isaac Ked: Yeah.  
Lewis Pepper: Even though you killed her out of rage, you lost us our witness that could help solve another mystery we are working on.  
Isaac Ked: She was a witness? To what?   
Lewis Pepper: You’ll see, soon enough.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Isaac Ked, you are here by court for the murder of Lucy Malls. How do you plead?  
Isaac Ked: Guilty your honor. I understand my actions and I deserve the sentence I’m about to receive. But, what was Lucy a witness for?  
Judge Emily: Lucy was attacked by a man who had gone crazy and was the last one who saw him.  
Isaac Ked: What!? Lucy was hurt? Why didn’t she tell me this?   
Judge Emily: I don’t know, but what you did made things difficult for the Mystery Skulls gang. For 1st degree murder, you will be sentenced to life imprisonment without parole.   
Isaac Ked: I can’t believe that someone hurt Lucy and she didn’t tell me.

At the HQ  
Lewis Pepper: Well this is just great. We had our prime witness who knew Joshua last and then Isaac had to kill her because he couldn’t control his rage.   
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, even without her, we can solve this mystery if we find the right clues to these mysterious behaviors.   
Lewis Pepper: You’re right! We can do this. Now that we solved Lucy’s murder, we can continue solving this mystery.


	4. Secret Subjects 3 of 6

Lewis Pepper: This has taken a turn, our witness, Lucy Malls was killed by her own fiance and now we don’t know what really happened with Joshua Milf before he was killed. 

Vivi Yukino: Well we got something else. The police told us they found another homeless person who went crazy. 

Lewis Pepper: That’s great, we can see if they know anything. 

Vivi Yukino: We can’t. They told us she shot herself before police could integrate her. 

Lewis Pepper: That’s not good. Without her, we don’t know what happened.

Vivi Yukino: Actually, the police were asking if we can do anything we can find about the body.

Lewis Pepper: Ok, so I gotta do is get the body then and we have our next clue?

Vivi Yukino: Yep and they left the body at the Bright Star Motel.

Lewis Pepper: Easy peasy, I’ll get that body in no time.

David Kole: Well before anyone goes, I might need some help.

Vivi Yukino: Sure, I can help you while Lewis gets the body. 

Vivi Yukino: So David, what do you need help with?

David Kole: You see, I never told anyone this, but I kinda have a crush on Samantha.

Vivi Yukino: Oooh, some lovey lovey stuff. What are you going to do for her?

David Kole: Well since her birthday is coming up, I was hoping to give her a present. But I don’t know what she likes.

Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, I’ll ask her without knowing that you are involved in this. 

David Kole: Thank you so much, if you do find out, text me. 

Vivi Yukino: I will.

Samantha Romenz: Hey Vivi, have you seen Arthur? He left one of his blueprints in my lab and I wanted to give them back to him. 

Vivi Yukino: Can’t say I have. But I was wondering, if someone would give you a present, what would it be?

Samantha Romenz: A present? Vivi, my birthday is next week. Isn’t it a little early to be giving me presents?

Vivi Yukino: Well it’s better to be early than late. 

Samantha Romenz: I guess you're right. Well, I’ve always wanted a cute necklace with a heart on it. 

Vivi Yukino: A necklace huh? I think that’s a great choice. Anyway thank you for your suggestion. I have to go now.

Samantha Romenz: Before you do, can you still tell Arthur about the blueprints?

Vivi Yukino: So I just text David and he says they have a sale of necklaces at the Pretty Girls club. Might as well go there now to see if they have the one Samantha was talking about. 

At the Pretty Girls club, she finds a box full of necklaces. 

Vivi Yukino: That box is full of necklaces. There’s a chance that the necklace Samantha wants is in there.

Vivi digs through the box to find a silver necklace that has a heart on it.

Vivi Yukino: Bingo! This is the necklace she was talking about. I need to find out who I should give the money too. Maybe the DJ knows. 

Vivi Yukino: Excuse me, but do you know who is in charge of the necklaces. I want to buy this one for my friend’s birthday. 

Iggy Martia: You’re looking at her right now. I can see how much it costs by weighing it. But unfortunately, I lost the measuring scale. 

Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, I’ll find it in no time. 

Vivi looks around again to find a broken device.

Vivi Yukino: This has to be the measuring scale, but it’s all broken. I can try to put it together. 

Vivi fixes the measuring scale.

Vivi Yukino: Now that it’s all fixed Arthur can see if he can get it working again. 

At the lab.

Arthur Kingsmen: I have good news, the measuring scale you gave me works again. Now Iggy can measure the necklace you are going to buy for Samantha. 

Vivi Yukino: That’s good. Oh, by the way, you left your blueprints at Samantha’s lab. 

Arthur Kingsmen: So that’s where I put it. I’ll go pick them up right now. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok, now I should give this back fast or someone else will get that necklace.

At the club.

Vivi Yukino: Iggy, I got your measuring scale fixed and ready. 

Iggy Martia: Thank you, now that I got the scale, I can tell you that the necklace is 29.46$. 

Vivi Yukino: Ok, here's thirty dollars and keep the change.

Iggy Martia: And here’s your necklace. By the way, I want to say thank you for arresting Lucy’s killer. I know that I hated her, but she was my friend. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m glad that you still cared for her, I hope her death won’t bring you down. I should find David and give him the necklace.

David Kole: Did you find the necklace Vivi?

Vivi Yukino: Sure did. The one that Samanatha was talking about. 

David Kole: Wow, it’s beautiful. She would love this. I should put it somewhere safe. 

Vivi Yukino: You do that while I get something to eat, I’m starving. 

At the motel, Lewis finds a body bag with the homeless woman inside.

Lewis Pepper: Good, now that I got the body, Danny can see what happened to her. 

At the morgue. 

Lewis Pepper: Danny, what have you gotten from the body?

Danny Lins: Well it wasn’t much, she clearly shot herself in the head with a gun she had in her hand. And I took a look at her nervous system and it was toasted.

Lewis Pepper: What do you mean toasted?

Danny Lins: Whatever this woman was on, her whole system was responding faster than a normal person with anxiety. Mystery also looked at her system and told me that she had brain damage. 

Lewis Pepper: Dang, she must’ve had a hard time. 

Danny Lins: Yeah, but here’s something that caught my eye. On the hand she used to fire the gun, I found a tiny hole on her wrist. I examined it closely and I found out it’s a hold syringes make when doing shots or drugs. And I checked her records to show no signs of drug abuse. 

Lewis Pepper: So she was injected with something that made her kill herself? This is getting weird. I should head back to the motel to speak with the owner if she saw anything suspicious.

At the motel.

Theresa Abbytine: You’re back, I heard that you arrested Lucy’s killer. 

Lewis Pepper: Thank you, but I was wanting to know if you know this woman (Holds up picture). She killed herself at your motel. 

Theresa Abbytine: Yeah, her name was Kay Quinn. She comes here every night asking for food or money. And everytime they would say no and slam the door on her. It was sad to see her like this. 

Lewis Pepper: Have you seen anything suspicious with her?

Theresa Abbytine: Not really, I thought she was normal at first. But then after hearing that she killed herself, I thought she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Lewis Pepper: I see, I’m going to take a look around and see any clues I can find.

Theresa Abbytine: You do you sweete. You’re welcome here anytime for solving Lucy’s murder. 

Lewis finds a security camera that has not been damaged.

Lewis Pepper: A security camera, just what I need. This one is not broken but there is a code. I can crack the code and see what Arthur can find on here.

Lewis gets the code on the security camera.

Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the camera unlocked, Arthur can find some useful information on here.

At the lab: 

Arthur Kingsmen: Wow, that homeless woman really did go knock door to door.

Lewis Pepper: I know, she was desperate. But did you find anything interesting? 

Arthur Kingsmen: Well I had to go through hours of footage to find something. And then I found it.

Lewis Pepper: What did you find?

Arthur Kingsmen: Before Kay could leave, a person dressed in all black came to her and somewhat injected something to her. 

Lewis Pepper: Danny said that he found a syringe hole on Kay's wrist. Did you hear what they said.

Arthur Kingsmen: Unfortunately no, the camera didn’t have a sound feature so I couldn’t hear a word they said.

Lewis Pepper: So this might be the person responsible for making those other people crazy. And they’re still out there, making their next move. I need to tell the other’s this.

At the HQ.

Vivi Yukino: I’m glad that I helped David get a gift for Samantha. She will be so happy when she gets that necklace.

Lewis Pepper: I got some news too. A strange person is going around injecting some strange serum into people and making them go crazy. 

Vivi Yukino: And yet they're still at large, we need to alert the police about this.

Arthur Kingsmen: I called the police, and they’re sending search cars around the area to find whoever this person might be.

Lewis Pepper: Our work may not be done but we have hopes that we find the person doing this. I believe it.


End file.
